Blood Moon Falls Re-Write
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Early release! Here's the re-write to Blood Moon Falls. Expect changes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Happy New Year! I was going to wait a little longer to write this, but I couldn't wait. There will be changes and this chapter might short. Anyway, onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers at all.

Chapter 1

* * *

 _Yui looked around in the darkness, looking for some light, even though she knew she wouldn't. She was sleeping and of course her dreams were dark, literally._

 _Though this dream was different. She could feel someone else there with her, but she couldn't see who it was. She was going to try and look around, but she felt something pull her out of her dream._

* * *

She woke up to Reiji's somewhat irritated face.

"Well, Yui." The second oldest Sakamaki said. "Hurry and get ready. Because of you, we are almost late. Not that half of them care." Reiji muttered the last sentence as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Yui sat up, tiredly. The dream she had was still in her mind, but she pushed it back. She couldn't really think about it right now.

Reiji was irritated right now. If he got angry, this wouldn't be a good day.

* * *

 _The black haired female vampire finished her work and sent it to her boss along with a note that she was taking a vacation with her sisters. So far, only the second youngest family member even knew who they were looking for and refused to tell them who it was until they got there. So of course they agreed to go. Although, her older sister was able to live up to her "Heartbreaker" title._

 _"Are you ready?" She shouted from the entrance. "We have to go soon."_

 _"Yeah, yeah." The redhaired girl slid down the banister. "You know that_ Suzuka _can't bear to be seperated from her transportation."_

 _"Of course. Well, everyone else is ready, right?"_

 _"Yep. Let's go,_ Reina _."_

* * *

...This could have been written better. But, I guess it's good. Leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Blood Moon Falls Re-Write! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Global-Mariah** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **yuzukikuran476** \- Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

After the day at school, and countless amounts of blood being sucked, Yui layed in bed, tired. She didn't want to be used as a snack anymore. She was just a blood bag to them.

The triplets in the morning, Shu in the afternoon, and Reiji at night. Subaru was the unpredictable one. She couldn't exactly tell them not to suck her blood anymore. Reiji might poison her, she knew it was possible. Shu, Subaru, Laito, and Ayato wouldn't care and would continue. Kanato would try to stab her with a fork again.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, her windows were thrown open and someone jumped into her room.

"Jeez," the person said. "I can smell Sakamaki all over this room. But...there's also..." they turned towards Yui. "Nice blood there. I see why the brothers want to keep you. You probably don't like it that much, huh?"

Yui tried to stop herself from nodding, but couldn't help herself.

"Well, they're all inside now. No one's outside. Take your chance, Pancake." The person threw a rope onto the bed and vanished, snickering at the nickname given to her by the youngest triplet.

Yui sat up in bed. She was angry at who ever it was who gave her the rope for calling her that nickname, but was thankful for giving her a way to escape.

She was ready to try.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas Everyone! Here's the next chapter of Blood Moon Fall (The Re-Write). Sorry this one took so long. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Animenerd0612** \- Yes there is. I'm sorry for making you wait.

 **Amethyst13579** \- I'm sorry for making you wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it a little.

 **Echo-of-rainbows23** \- Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3

Yui ran out of the courtyard as fast as she could before the brothers could realize she was gone. Her hands were sore and raw from sliding and climbing down from her room.

Her shoes were scraped and worn down from running, and now she didn't even know where she was. Yui looked around for any sign of something that could help her remember where she was.

Nothing.

The blonde girl began to panic.

 _What if they find me?_ The blonde thought her fear rising. _I'll be tortured and left for dead..._ Tears began running down her face, and Yui sat down in an alleyway, covering her face. After awhile, she fell asleep.

* * *

Yui woke up after falling asleep. She looked around and was surprised that none of the Sakamakis had caught her yet. Just as she began to think of another place to move to, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Honestly," A female voice said. "I don't know why Ayano would try to take your headphones? I've been at work all day. Pass the phone to her."

Yui looked around the corner and saw a black haired girl pacing back and forth with a phone up to her ear.

"Okay, Shawn." The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Are you headphones broken? Are they damaged in anyway? No? Then wait until I get home. I'm busy."

There was shouting, but the black haired girl simply hung up.

Yui tried to move out of her sight, but her blonde hair moving caused the other to notice her.

"Are you alright?" The girl ran up to her, quickly.

Yui slowly backed away. _Keep calm._ She told herself.

"It's okay." As if reading her mind, the girl tried to consul Yui. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're exhausted."

Yui flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think you stand?" The girl asked. Yui nodded slowly. "That's good."

Yui wobbled as she stood. "T-thank you..." the blonde murmured quietly, but loud enough for her to be heard by the one next to her.

"You're welcome." Was the reply. "What's your name?"

"Yui..."

"Nice to meet you Yui. I am Reina Samuki."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Blood Moon Falls (Re-Write)! And now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Deathstar101** \- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Miss Reina..." Yui said slowly, unsure of whether to trust the woman or not.

"It is just Reina, Yui." The black haired woman responded. "And I'm not leaving you in that alley for whatever reason. You're a human being and I won't treat you as anything less."

"...Thank you..." A black limo pulled up.

"You're welcome." Reina waited for Yui to settle down before joining her.

"I'm leaving work early." Reina told the driver. "This young lady is staying with us, and I'll be taking her home."

"Yes Ma'am."

The ride was awkwardly silent. At some point Reina pulled out a tablet and began writing something on it.

"What are you doing...?" Yui asked nervously.

"I'm sending a warning to my siblings." Yui froze, but Reina continued. They'll know that you are coming and, if they don't behave, they make their own meals."

"Do they really listen?"

"Yes. I do make good meals." Reina smiled. "Biscotti, Ratatouille, Three flavored cake with Fondant..." Reina listed before stopping and smiling at Yui. "Since the rest of them can't cook as well, they would be stupid to give it up." Reina thought for a second. "They go without it for a long time though. I guess I can't keep bribing them with food or they'll never leave-" She stopped when she saw Yui's face. "What happened? Did I say something?"

"I...just never felt this close to someone. I was never allowed to go far from the people I stayed with... so..."

"You're worried about being found?" Reina asked.

Yui nodded. "I don't think they would be enthusiastic to see me with someone else."

"Don't worry." The vehicle pulled up at a mansion. "They won't find you." Reina opened the door. "And you'll love my sisters."

Then a chair flew through the window.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Blood Moon Falls: Re-Write. And Now for Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest #1** \- I hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Guest #2** \- I will continue it.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I told you not to mess with my headphones!" Someone shouted as Reina and Yui entered the building.

 _Who...is that?_ Yui wondered.

"Stay back." Reina said, cutting Yui off from walking further into the house. "I may not come back from this, and if I don't, you have to get out of this building. Understood?"

"Yes." Yui nodded.

"Good." Then the black haired woman turned and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

The frequency between the crashes became less and less frequent. Yui wondered if the problem was over. Then the shouting began and in her opinion, the shouting was worse.

"So what if she did!" She heard Reina's voice. "You're the one who broke your headphones because you threw a couch at her!"

"So you're taking her side!?"

"When did I say that!"

"Just a minute ago!"

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Yes you did!"

"Geez," Someone on the left of Yui said. "They're pretty loud right?"

Yui jumped away from the person with a small yelp of surprise. A girl a collar and casual punk outfit smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Sorry for scaring you." She apologized. "Thought you heard me walking towards you. Guess you didn't over the screaming banshees up there."

"Yeah..." Yui said uncertain whether to trust this new girl.

"Okaayy..." The girl rubbed the back of her head. "So, I'm one of Reina's sisters, Ayano."

"I'm...Yui. Reina told me to stay here while she tried to talk to the person who threw the furniture out the building."

"Oh Shawn." Ayano paled. "Yeah...I was the one who messed with her."

"I heard about that." Yui said, not mentioning that it had been because she was eavesdropping. "Why would you do that?"

Ayano shrugged. "It seemed fun at the time. At least before she started throwing things at me."

"And then I had to play peacemaker for the umpteenth time." Reina walked down the stairs. "I promised to get her a new set that's more resistant to flying couches."

"Good job." Ayano said. "Crisis averted right?"

"If you want to call it that."

"I'll call it that then." Ayano smiled.

Before Reina could reply, her phone began to ring. "Yes?" The black haired girl's eyes widened. "Are you sure? Fine. I'll go." She hung up and turned back to the two.

"What happened?" Yui asked.

"Some idiot at work lost some of the paperwork for this important business deal, and now I have to go back and straighten everything out." Reina took off her glasses and cleaned them before sighing and turning to Ayano.

"Look after Yui. And don't bother Shawn." She said warningly. "I will not let Yui be hurt or Shawn break this house again. Understood."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Reina turned to Yui. "I'll be back soon." The she turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
